memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2007 producties
Voor informatie over dit jaar in de tijdlijn van het Star Trek universum, zie 2007. januari * 7 januari - Frank Corsentino overleden. * 9 januari - Don Whipple overleden. * 17 januari - IDW brengt de eerste strip van de Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between mini-series, "History Lesson", uit. * 23 januari - David M. Ronne overleden. * 27 januari - Tige Andrews en Claude Binyon, Jr. overleden. * 30 januari - Pocket TOS boek Demands of Honor wordt uitgebracht. * 31 januari - Lee Bergere overleden. februari * 1 februari - Pocket TOS boek The Star to Every Wandering wordt uitgebracht. * 11 februari - Carol Lundberg overleden. * 15 februari - Walker Edmiston overleden. * 19 februari - IDW brengt "Captain's Pleasure" uit. * 20 februari - Pocket Books boek Glass Empires wordt uitgebracht. maart * 1 maart - Harold Michelson overleden. * 3 maart - Phil Chong overleden. * Vroeg in maart - Pocket ENT boek The Good That Men Do wordt uitgebracht. * Aan het einde van maart - Pocket Books boek Obsidian Alliances wordt uitgebracht. april * 12 april - Bob Miles overleden. * 24 april - Roy Jenson overleden. * 30 april - Pocket DS9 omnibus Twist of Faith wordt uitgebracht. * Vroeg in april - Its Hour Come Round, geschreven door Margaret Wander Bonanno, wordt uitgebracht. mei * 1 mei - Het Corps of Engineers eBook The Art of the Comeback, geschreven door Glenn Greenberg wordt uitgebracht * 7 mei - Arch Whiting en Nicholas Worth overleden. * 30 mei - Nick Ramus overleden. * Vroeg in mei - Pocket TOS boek Epiphany, geschreven door Josepha Sherman en Susan Shwartz, wordt uitgebracht. juni * 1 juni - Het Corps of Engineers eBook Signs from Heaven, geschreven door Phaedra M. Weldon, wordt uitgebracht. * Vroeg in juni - Star Trek: Vanguard boek Reap the Whirlwind, geschreven door David Mack, wordt uitgebracht. * 17 juni - Ross Taylor overleden. juli * 8 juli - Jack B. Sowards overleden. * 10 juli - Strange New Worlds 10, bewerkt door Dean Wesley Smith met Paula M. Block, wordt uitgebracht. * 13 juli - Corps of Engineers eBook Ghost, geschreven door Ilsa J. Bick, wordt uitgebracht. * 20 juli - John Graffeo overleden. * Vroeg in juli - The Buried Age, geschreven door Christopher L. Bennett, wordt uitgebracht. * Tegen het midden van juli - Corps of Engineers print omnibus Grand Designs wordt uitgebracht. augustus * 11 augustus - Richard Compton overleden. * 12 augustus - Paula Moody overleden. * 23 augustus - Robert Symonds overleden. * 24 augustus - Bill Catching en Denny Martin Flinn overleden. * 28 augustus - Dayton Anderson overleden en het Pocket TNG boek Resistance, geschreven door J.M. Dillard, wordt uitgebracht. * 31 augustus - Jerry Bono overleden. september * 6 september - Percy Rodriguez overleden. * 11 september - Tokyopop's Kakan ni Shinkou wordt uitgebracht. * 13 september - Michael Hungerford overleden en het Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1, geschreven door Terri Osborne, wordt uitgebracht. * 19 september - Robert Sabaroff overleden. * 25 september - Pocket TNG boek Q&A, geschreven door Keith R.A. DeCandido, wordt uitgebracht. oktober *1 oktober - Pocket TNG eBook Slings and Arrows A Sea of Troubles, geschreven door J. Steven York & Christina F. York, uitgebracht. * 16 oktober - Pocket TNG The Sky's the Limit wordt uitgebracht en Pocket TOS boek Academy: Collision Course, geschreven door William Shatner met Judith en Garfield Reeves-Stevens, wordt uitgebracht. * 26 oktober - Tom O'Loughlin overleden. * 30 oktober - Pocket TNG boek Before Dishonor, geschreven door Peter David, wordt uitgebracht. november *1 november - Het Corps of Engineers eBook Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2, geschreven door Terri Osborne, wordt uitgebracht. *4 november - George A. Rutter overleden. *7 november - Pocket TNG eBook Slings and Arrows The Oppressor's Wrong, geschreven door Phaedra M. Weldon, wordt uitgebracht. *13 november - Monty Westmore overleden. *20 november - Star Trek: Conquest spel voor de Nintendo Wii en Sony Playstation 2 wordt uitgebracht. *27 november - Star Trek: Titan boek Sword of Damocles, geschreven door Geoffrey Thorne, wordt uitgebracht. december *1 december - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows The Insolence of Office, geschreven door William Leisner, wordt uitgebracht en Gary Epper overleden. *5 december - Ken Southworth overleden. *11 december - Corps of Engineers omnibus Creative Couplings wordt uitgebracht. *15 december - John Berg overleden. *20 december - Natalie Norwick overleden. *26 december - Pocket TOS boek Excelsior: Forged in Fire, geschreven door Michael A. Martin en Andy Mangels, wordt uitgebracht. pt-br:Produções de 2007 cs:2007 (produkce) en:2007 (production) fr:2007 productions it:Produzioni del 2007 pt:Produções de 2007